


Circo Duo

by Keys54321



Category: Baki - Fandom, グラップラー刃牙 | Baki the Grappler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys54321/pseuds/Keys54321
Summary: Kozue had a friend who apparently was an old friend of a Shinshinkai Karate prodigy.
Kudos: 3





	Circo Duo

Kozue pov

I'm Kozue Matsumoto. I'm the girlfriend of Baki Hanma, "Son of The Ogre," and "The Strongest Boy in The World." Out of all people he decided to be with, it's me. I sometimes wonder 'why me?' since I do find myself so boring. He told me that he have a tough yet exciting life with a lot of people with different fighting skills and means to be strong he does occasionally like a break from it, "and who better to go to during then than someone who's kind to me and Musashi."

I've been told by Retsu that my reaction to the situations I've been put through by people who intent on doing harm is quite different from many people. I don't know, a chalk it up to being socially awkward and Baki's ability to be assertive being rubbed off on me a little as well as Rosalia.

She told me to just call me Rosa since she found many Japanese who live in their native country struggle to say her name properly. That or people keep referencing her name to a pokemon. We met before I met Baki, the day when a bunch of bullies of mine went so far as to convince a bunch of perverts to pursue me. She strucked one of them down cold with her shoe from a distance. I was stunned how unbelievably fast and powerful that force was. She was stampeding towards them fast with a slew of Japanese and Portuguese swearing exhaled from her fang bared mouth that was ready sink into all of them. She hit them black and blue with her shoe while still being and engine of scolds.

"Take this unconscious shit and go," Rosalia said shoving the juvenile into their arms, "and if you dare mess with my friend again I'll kick you nads so hard that it'll permanently reverse your puberty."

"Hey are you hurt? Do you need help walking? I could carry you home if need be,"

"Um no, I'm okay,"

After that day I didn't have to always walk home alone and soon was not messed with again. She was pretty talkative and mentioned her family are too, having a lot of brother and sisters. She did found some more silence was nice for a while but it later on became pretty awkward and more times lonely. She told me she had some more issues sticking out than she's use to which she found weird. She felt more alien and was not a fan of how much shit was told about her behind her back. Something I did had in common with her though to an extent grew kind of numb to it. Maybe grew more to call out shitty behaviour from sticking around her and her sticking around me. I try helping her with a few customs of Japan. She actually knew a lot and I was kind of surprised she way part Japanese. I at first thought she was gangaru but when I looked at her the more features, I found them nore foreign and can't be so easily cosplayed especially her hair.

She told me that Brazil have the largest Japanese community outside of Japan along with many interesting things I didn't know. She told me a her life in Brazil and her wish for the beauty of her country and people were portrayed more. She told me that where tourist normally travel in her country is relatively safe though its best not to go alone.

She didn't deny that there were improvements needed such how to tackle the issue with the government, gangs and crimes. Her dad Abraham tried to change it. He grew up in one of regions where people were vulnerable to be recruited by gangs since the conditions he lived in as a child were shit.

That was actually how her father lost his brother. After the government took down the shack his family had her uncle had enough of it. His brother joined a group who like many fed on conditions and pleasure that seemed far from accessible from where they were in.

Though mob mentality or any group mentality can get pretty warped and extreme. What we have conditioned as an authority, as an agent, especially ones to follow or disregard can affect our mortality. People with morality that can be considered messed up can be nice but the method of how they get what they want, what they desire, how much they pushed beliefs and the consequences they consider can shed pictures that can be beautiful, messed up or something different entirely.

Her father found the circus saved him and molded who he is besides his wife and kids. He cleaned, fed, played with and animals and helped moved them into their trailer before he found an act. He was the muscle of the group. Gaining a lot of it from handing elephants, especially Buzine who and he frequently wrestled with since calfhood and continues to frequently even to this day. I could hardly believe her until I saw how tiny her father made her and the rest of the circus members look tiny in the photos, and she seemed about the same height as my boyfriend the last time I saw her, maybe a little taller. She also sent me a video of Abrahan easily flinging away a full grown salt water crocodile when he found the reptile was getting to close for comfort from his grandchildren.

After what I've experienced with my boyfriend I could believe about anything. Speaking of boyfriend, I did told him that Rosa is intending on visiting. He sound kind of interested. He did mention he had met her family on his journey to become strong. Apparently Abrahan refused fighting Baki and forbade his kids from doing so since his encounter with his father was anything but good.

From what she heard of Yujiro, Rosa frequently questions my sanity to dating Baki.

"So your dating a guy whose father who have a terrifying amount of strength for someone who is so bloodthirsty, psychopathic, and the most gigantic asshole who fucked practically anything he considers strong or voracious. Who did dreadful things to his known sons as well as many of the mothers of his offsprings. Killed one of your boyfriend's mother and a friend of his, and maimed many who he normally associates with. Plus sneaked into your boyfriend's apartment that is apart of property your mother owns, to give him sex advice while you guys make love. Are you sure you wanted to be committed to that kind of relationship?"

"Yes,"

"I'm gonna get an entertainers visa to come visit you. See how screw loose that usually brilliant pretty little head of yours is and see how different Baki is from the batshit crazy brat I heard of."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes,"

"Well then I'll prepare you a room the stay in about a week before your arrival,"

"Thank you Kozue, I'll make sure that I'll make the visit fun for you, your mother, and your friends,"

"I'll be looking forward for your arrival,"

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you again. Have a goodnight,"

"You too,"

[Phone call ends]


End file.
